<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tales Can Come True by thegirlcourageous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096637">Fairy Tales Can Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlcourageous/pseuds/thegirlcourageous'>thegirlcourageous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I just couldn't shake this idea, Romance, a cinderella story au, anyway, changes are inevitable, don't mind me, it's the characters that are the clueless ones, more of a loose retelling?, of course the mystery at the heart of the story, shrugs, this is no mystery to us, who are they talking to and baring their soul to?, will likely change these tags because they are ridiculous, will not follow the film's plot bit by bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlcourageous/pseuds/thegirlcourageous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Featherington used to believe in happy endings. Now, not so much.</p><p>Every day bleeds into the next, and every day, a little bit more of Penelope gets chipped away. That is, until she stumbles upon an anonymous chat room for students at her school. Until she meets him. Her kindred spirit, her confidant.  </p><p>Maybe there is more to her future than she ever dared dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tales Can Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, Penelope Featherington had believed in happy endings.</p><p> </p><p>Until the age of ten, the life that stretched out before young Penelope’s eyes was something to behold with excitement. There were endless possibilities to explore, and she wanted to try everything. No dream was too big, and when asked, the young girl would talk at length about her plans and ideas, her hopes, her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>More than anything in the world, she longed for adventure. Adventure perhaps was a tad bit nondescript, but she was young and the word adventure, and all that she imagined it entailed, suited her just fine. The specifics could be decided on later. She was constantly reading, her nose always stuck in a book. And the word adventure was something that kept reappearing. And she found that she liked it. All her favorite characters had to go on adventures to reach their destinies. They went on daring quests but also faced unimaginable hardships. Yet they kept rising to their feet, stronger at every turn, somehow stronger every time someone tried to push them down. This, Penelope decided, was what she wanted to be. Adventurous and strong.</p><p> </p><p>All of this, of course, was before her life took a sharp left turn, and suddenly, the future was looking less and less like something she wanted to journey towards and more like some horrible, inescapable mess. With the snap of a finger, everything had changed. As her life collapsed around her, so did her dreams. Nothing could ever be the same, could it? At the time, it had been unclear exactly what changes this entailed. But as the years went on, the ramifications of the blow that her family had been dealt made themselves known.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely, the young girl grew, and the dreams were left behind. They were impossible after all. Or, at least, she tried to do just that. But that’s the funny thing about dreams, once you start dreaming, it’s difficult to stop. Unbeknownst to even herself, Penelope’s dreams still existed within her, hidden in the deepest recesses of her soul. She had not thrown them away, merely locked them away for safekeeping. Even from herself. They were glowing embers instead of the raging fire they had once been.</p><p> </p><p>At the beginning of our tale, Penelope has all but given up on happy endings. While it might be nice to imagine her life as a fairy tale, they are nothing more than stories. She knows that now. All they did was provide one with false hope, and by that point, Penelope had had enough false hope to last her a lifetime. Where once she had stood tall, now she hides and observes, tries to blend into the wallpaper. Her future stretched out before her still, but all she could see now was the pervasive monotony that had seemingly permeated the existence that was now her life, the endless hurdles that kept being placed at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Isn’t it then strange that the things we believe least likely to come true are those that inevitably do? Something was stirring, and while Penelope remained unaware, fate was working its strange, unpredictable magic. Around the corner, just out of sight and out of reach, something wonderful was beginning to take shape.</p><p> </p><p>The question then, dear reader, is this: will our protagonist be bold enough to reach out and hold on to it with all her might? Or let it pass her by?</p><p> </p><p>Only time will tell.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like most everyone else, I have also succumbed to the juggernaut that is Bridgerton. Hopefully, there is someone out there that loves A Cinderella Story as much as I do, and who also sees how well this could work with these characters??? Anyone? Well, me. Obviously 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>